Don't ever look back
by xiaoyi
Summary: Warning: AU, hints for RoyEd, shounenai, and major OOCness, still dont noe if this story will be multichap or oneshot. This is my very first fic, so be nice.


Warning: shounen-ai, hints forRoyEd, AU

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A hooded figure sat on top of the campanile in town looking down at the town square. It looked like the whole town was gathered in the town square mourning for their loss of a cheerful boy, Edward. Two days ago, Edward was found dead in his bedroom with a letter that contained his last words. It was obvious that he had committed suicide. Something had clearly driven him off the edge and left him with no choice, but no one could ever guess what it was.

"Stupid people, don't you realise that it is just a dummy… not a real body?" mumbled the figure.

"You should be grateful that they didn't realise that is a dummy, Ed. If they found out the truth, you will never be able to become a magician." said a mysterious voice behind him. Edward turned around and stared at the owner of that voice.

"Will you ever leave me alone for a while, Roy? I understand that it is necessary to fake my death in order to receive the title of Magician. So stop reminding me of that please. When Edward stared at Roy, past memories began to flash back at him. The memories were so clear that it felt like they had only happened yesterday. He was a normal human once, with a childhood dream of becoming a magician. Then a traveller dressed in a sleeveless long black jacket and a blood-red tattoo on his left arm came to town and discovered his powers. The traveller, Roy, taught him all the basic magician knowledge and helped him to develop his power…

"… Seriously, WAKE UP! I know you love to daydream, but at least LISTEN to me, will you?" Roy's annoyed voice brought Edward back to reality.

"You don't need to shout you know! I am listening to you!" Edward shouted back.

"Oh! Shut up!" snapped Roy, "I didn't come all the way up here just to argue with you. I just wanted to tell you to meet me in 'that place' at sunset. We are going to headquarter tonight, it is time to introduce you to the other magicians."

"Ok! Now that you finished with what you have to say, will you LEAVE ME ALONE! I will be there on time. Please leave at once" Edward pointed, with a clearly annoyed look on his face.

"One more thing before I leave. You HAVE to let it go, you have to remember the Ed you once were died one week ago and that you are Edward the flame magician now. The sooner you get rid of your past, the better. There is no way back." Roy jumped down the campanile, turned into a cloud of black smoke and disappeared, leaving Edward alone as he wished.

"Stop telling me things I already knew!" Edward shouted after Roy, his face blushed slightly. Edward hated how Roy always had to remind him. It seemed like Roy loved to tease Edward every chance he could. He knew that he would have to let his past go once he becomes an official magician. He had of becoming a magician for his whole childhood. But who knew that the price you had to pay to become a magician was this. He was starting to regret becoming a magician and was forced to fake his death; he wanted to return to his normal life. However that was never going to happen. Just like Roy had said, there was NO way back since his powers were discovered by Roy. You couldn't develop magical power if you were not born with it. You were bound to become a magician by destiny since the day you were born. There was no possible way to escape your destiny…

Sighing heavily, Edward stood up and looked at the town for the last time in his life. He then turned into a cloud of blood-red smoke, just like Roy did, and disappeared. The sky dimmed and wind blowed heavily, making everyone in the town shiver.

Roy smiled when he saw a stream of blood red smoke appeared in front of him. Slowly a human shape appeared in the smoke and when the smoke disappeared, it reviewed Edward, looking icily cold, clearly annoyed by something.

"Let's go now, Ed. We still have a long way in front of us." Roy told the boy calmly. Edward nodded in return and continued staring at the town without moving his feet.

"Look, I know it is hard, but you have to learn to let it go! If you don't, you are not going anywhere. Learn to deal with it, Ed." Noticing the look on the boy face, Roy added, "The sooner you…"

"Okay! Okay! I have heard more than enough speech from you today. May I suggest that we started our journey now?" Edward roughly interrupted Roy's speech and turned his back to the town. Roy couldn't help himself but laughed at Edward.

"What is so funny?" Edward asked with that annoyed look on his face. Roy did not answer and started walking toward the sun. Edward Sighed heavily and started to follow Roy without complaining. He had been with Roy long enough to know that this magician would never answer a question properly. Looking back at the town, it seemed like the whole town was shivering, trying to hide its tears. Edward signed again, fought back some tears of his own and caught up with Roy. They continued their journey under the dimmed sky.

'Sometimes it is better that our dreams don't come true…'


End file.
